Forever in a Heartbeat
by HPfan1952
Summary: Just a quick little one shot post Watershed that explores one of the many outcomes possible. Now with a chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them

* * *

"The look in someone's eye when he truly sees you-not just your face and hair, but the very essence of your soul."- Robin LaFevers, _Dark Triumph_

* * *

Kate's already pounding heart demanded out, beating against her rib cage in a bone breaking fashion. Her lungs begged for air but refused to expand with each breath. Some small part of her racing mind spoke to the gratefulness that she was seated, because she knew that, were she standing, she would have collapsed by now. She looked into waiting eyes and saw the raw, uninhibited truth mingling with a thousand yesterdays, todays, and tomorrows. She felt the cool trickle of liquid slip down one side of her face, another drop falling freely down the other. Words - she knew she should have some somewhere -were nowhere to be found, the connections within the folds of her brain lacking communication.

She found herself out of the swing and curled into his chest before she even knew she her body wanted to move, her arms wrapping tightly about him, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. Her tears fell freely onto his skin, released in full force as her thoughts finally fully caught up to each other and the full realization that he hadn't walked away settled in. She buried her face deeper as his arms curled protectively around her, holding her close. Castle trembled beneath her, his racing heart falling time with her own.

"I chose to stay." Her words found themselves before she could. His fingers dug into her hair as he nodded quietly beside her, each soft pass of his head nuzzling her, reassuring her to go on. "I chose to stay. This is my home. The Precinct. Everyone. This is my home, my family." She tried to snuggle closer, needing, seeking, wanting. His hold tightened, and his hand gently stroked her hair, each tender pass a soothing balm. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to just listen, to just breathe.

Castle filled her senses. His scent filled her nose. His heart beat, each breath he took sang in her ears. His warmth surrounded her frame, eased the tension in her muscles. She allowed herself to collapse, let go of the last few days, and rested her head on his shoulder, the tears finally slowing into nonexistence.

"And us?"

Kate lifted her head to find his gaze, the same hope and fear and truth still staring back at her. She felt the gentle curl of fingers at her back, their protective cocoon holding onto the single object that would change their world forever. She shifted to face him better, sand crunching beneath her movements.

"Rick." She felt his frame tense, the trembling of his limbs intensifying. She tried to smile, to give him hope but, the gravity of all that had passed kept her face downturned. She wanted to lean forward, place single kiss upon his lips, force the words from her mouth. Her hand traced along his arm around her waist. He watched her movements, his eyes growing wide with panic the moment her fingers gently clasped his wrist and pulled his arm from her. His broken, pain filled gaze nearly ripped her heart out.

She gripped his fist in both her hands, leaning down to press her lips to his knuckles. The soft bob of her head answered before the word left her mouth. "Yes." Kate looked up, fresh tears falling. "Yes." She found herself once more crushed against his chest, his I love you in her ears. She held tight, ready to take the biggest leap of faith, whispering her own love to him, as his tears fell against her neck.

* * *

**A/N:** So truth be told I can see both a yes outcome and a not yet outcome as Kate's response. I went with the yes here because who doesn't like a bit of fluffy, though my original thought was a not yet. As always a big thank you to my beta, Dmarx, for all that you do:) And, thank you to my readers for sticking with me, you guys are the best :)

So until next time, happy reading :)

PS. I may turn this into a series of one shot, snap shots don't know yet but, keep a checking back ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them I wouldn't be working my way through college :(

* * *

The question plagued her mind, niggled and ate at the sheer ecstasy the day had left behind. Kate tried to quell the thoughts, tried to push back the curiosity. She bit her lip, hiding beneath a cascade of hair as his puppy-like gaze sought her own. She could just see his kind blue eyes studying her as he shuffled in closer, his head squashing the edge of his pillow. She closed her eyes and curled more tightly in on herself as his gentle hand guided the tuft of locks from her face. His palm came to rest lightly on her cheek, his thumb softly stroking the flesh. His lips met her brow, their tender touch easing the tension from her fears.

"Rick," She managed to squeak out, her eyes opening to find his watching her intently, their soft gentle patience and curiosity steeling her resolve. She focused on the warmth of his palm upon her cheek, focused on the caresses of his thumb, letting the seconds tick by quietly. She felt him nuzzle her nose, pulling her back to the present. Kate bit her lip for a second and forced herself to meet him eye for eye. "When," she began. "When... did you decide…how long did you have?"

Kate looked away, unable to finish her question, her heart suddenly heavy. She felt his hand leave her cheek as he took in a deep breath. She waited for his response, waited for any sign she had not blown it. The fingers of her left hand curled in on themselves, preventing the removal of the ring without force. She hadn't meant to doubt his sincerity but—

"You have every right to wonder." His words rang stiff and broken, as if she had deflated him on the inside. "And I won't lie to you, circumstances prompted me to act." He reached for her hand forcing her to retract her arm close to her chest. Castle's fingers gently gripped her wrist, tugging her hand free of its hiding place. "But, Kate," he continued, pressing a kiss upon her ring finger. She looked up at the touch, finding his gentle features watching her. "From the very first moment I met you, a part of me knew I had to have you with me for the rest of my life."

Castle shifted closer until he rested face to face with her, his arm wrapping around to pull her in, his hand tangling in the hairs at the nape of her neck. "I didn't know it then," he continued. "I just knew I had to win you over, whatever it took." He leaned in, his whispered words caressing her ear. "The moment I realized I loved you, I saw my future staring back at me and it took my breath away." He nuzzled her hair, tightening his hold. "I was afraid, Kate. I've had that ring for awhile but, I was so afraid. I can't lose you."

Kate could hear the break in his voice, the raw words of a man on the edge of tears. She felt her heart squeeze tightly, his emotions rising up in her eyes. She reached out a hand to guide his lips to hers, kissing him gently, urging him to claim all that belonged to him. His response began strong and tapered to a tender need. "You won't. I said yes and I meant it," she said against the soft flesh of his mouth. "And when I say 'I do,' it will mean forever and always." She found his gaze once more and let her words sink in, running her own thumb over his cheek, eventually winning a relieved smile in return. She snuggled into his chest, resting her head beneath his chin and closed her eyes. She felt the kiss to the top of her head as he snuggled in with her and drifted off as his breathing slowed to the gentle rhythm of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So it seems the series of one shots has won out. I don't know how many there will be other then I can assume the last would be the wedding but, you never know. Another big thank you to my Beta and my readers, without which none of this is possible. So thank you an thousand times over :) You rock :)


End file.
